


Reclaimed Love

by victorfrankenstein



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenstein/pseuds/victorfrankenstein
Summary: Nick finds himself on the other end of a tense conversation with Gatsby, and the epiphany he's had.
Relationships: Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Reclaimed Love

There he was, standing right in front of me like he had always been there. We both knew that wasn’t true. I had fallen for him, hard, but he spent his time chasing the past.  


He had an oh so familiar smile on his face as his gaze met my own. That smile could lead a lost soul back to the light; it could make all my worries fade away; I held out against it.  


“I do hope I’m not interrupting anything, old sport.”  


His smile mellowed as his gaze flickered around the room. I knew he was nervous based on how he was fidgeting with his cufflinks. I racked my brain to try and figure out as to why.  


“Not at all. Don’t fret. I’m just a bit surprised to see you, that’s all.”  


“Ah,” he shifted his weight to his other leg. “I apologize for the lack of notice. It’s just that I’ve recently had an epiphany.”  


An epiphany? This couldn’t be good. My mind wandered back to the last time he had an idea. It was for a favor, and my heart wilted at the memory. The silence dragged on, and yet he found it in himself to continue.  


“You see, old sport, I’ve made a rather foolish mistake.” He paused, exhaling softly before continuing. “I’ve been chasing the past for so long, I never really took the future into account.”  


I raised an eyebrow, not wanting to judge too quickly.  


“What about the future?”  


“Who I want to spend it with.”  


I stifled a groan. Of course this was what he had come over to discuss. It was never out of interest for my life. No, it was always about my cousin.  


“I was under the impression you had it figured out, Gatsby.”  


I could see how my use of his name brought him a bit closer to Earth.  


“That’s what my mistake was, old sport. I had chosen the wrong person.”  


There was a heavy silence. Who else could it possibly be? I refused to get my hopes up.  


“But you’ve spent all this time trying to get Daisy back,” I started, “and it was all for nothing? For you to change your mind and move on?”  


Gatsby quickly amended his statement. “No, no--you’ve got the wrong idea.” He sighed, shaking his head with a gentle smile. “I never thought I would find someone to love other than her.”  


The smile made a second appearance. My heart thudded loudly in my chest, and I was afraid he could hear.  


“Then who?” I almost couldn’t bear to ask.  


“You, old sport.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for school, I took creative liberties, and here we are. the prompt was "Reclaimed Love", so it's there if you squint.


End file.
